hermione and draco sing together
by ruby pendragon
Summary: hermione and draco sing together


_Hermione and Draco sing together ._

_Hermione and Draco have been together forever and now it is they wedding day and this is what they sang to each other._

_Hermione :_

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more . _

_Draco :_ _And I would do anything for love_

_I'd run right into hell and back_

_I would do anything for love_

_I'd never lie to you and that's a fact_

_But I'll never forget the way you feel right now,_

_Oh no, no way_

_And I would do anything for love, but I won't do that_

_No, I won't do that_

_Anything for love_

_Oh, I would do anything for love_

_I would do anything for love, but I won't do that_

_No, I won't do that_

_Some days it don't come easy_

_Some days it don't come hard_

_Some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end_

_Some nights you're breathing fire_

_Some nights you're carved in ice_

_Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again_

_Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true_

_I know you can save me, no-one else can save me now but you_

_As long as the planets are turning_

_As long as the stars are burning_

_As long dreams are coming true_

_You'd better believe it, that I would do_

_Anything for love_

_And I'l be there until the final act_

_I would do anything for love, and I'll take a vow and seal a pact_

_But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way, tonight_

_I would do anything for love_

_Oh, I would do anything for love_

_Oh, I would do anything for love, but I won't do that_

_No, I won't do that_

_I would do anything for love_

_Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that_

_I would do anything for love_

_Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that_

_I would do anything for love_

_Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that_

_I would do anything for love_

_Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that_

_Some days I pray for silence_

_Some days I pray for soul_

_Some days I just pray to the god of sex and drums and rock 'n' roll_

_Some nights I lose the feeling_

_Some nights I lose control_

_Some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls_

_Maybe I'm lonely, that's all I'm qualified to be_

_That's just one and only, the one and only promise I can keep_

_As long as the wheels are turning_

_As long as the fires are burning_

_As long as your prayers are coming true_

_You'd better believe it, that I would do_

_Anything for love_

_And you know it's true and that's a fact_

_I would do anything for love, and there'll never be no turning back_

_But I'll never do it better than I do it with you. So long, so long_

_I would do anything for love_

_Oh, I would do anything for love_

_Oh, I would do anything for love, but I won't do that_

_No, I won't do that_

_No, no, no, I won't do..._

_I would do anything for love_

_Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that_

_I would do anything for love_

_Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that_

_I would do anything for love_

_Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that_

_I would do anything for love_

_Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that_

_I would do anything for love_

_Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that_

_I would do anything for love_

_Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that_

_I would do anything for love_

_Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do..._

_But I'll never stop dreaming of you ev'ry night of my life, no way_

_I would do anything for love_

_Oh, I would do anything for love_

_I would do anything for love, but I won't do that_

_No, I won't do that_

_[Girl:]_

_Will you raise me up? will you help me down?_

_Will you get me right out of this godforsaken town?_

_Will you make it all a little less cold?_

_[Boy:]_

_I can do that_

_I can do that_

_[Girl:]_

_Will you hold me sacred? Will you hold me tight?_

_Can you colourise my life, I'm so sick of black and white?_

_Can you make it all a little less old?_

_[Boy:]_

_I can do that_

_Oh no, I can do that_

_[Girl:]_

_Will you make me some magic with your own two hands?_

_Will you build and emerald city with these grains of sand?_

_Can you give me something I can take home?_

_[Boy:]_

_I can do that_

_I can do that_

_[Girl:]_

_Will you cater to every fantasy I got?_

_Will you hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot?_

_Will you take me places I've never known?_

_[Boy:]_

_I can do that_

_Oh no, I can do that_

_[Girl:]_

_After a while you'll forget everything_

_It was a brief interlude and a midsummer night's fling_

_And you'll see that it's time to move on_

_[Boy:]_

_I won't do that_

_I won't do that_

_[Girl:]_

_I know the territory, I've been around_

_It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down_

_Sooner or later you'll be screwing around_

_[Boy:]_

_I won't do that_

_No, I won't do that_

_Anything for love_

_Oh, I would do anything for love_

_I would do anything for love, but I won't do that_

_No, I won't do that ._

_Hermione and Draco:_ _Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_A singer in a smokey room_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_Streetlight, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_Workin' hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anythin' to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some are born to sing the blues_

_And now the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_Streetlight, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop_!


End file.
